


Midnight Talks

by AXEe



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Let me know what you thought :=)
Relationships: Alara Kitan/Ed Mercer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Midnight Talks

******

Alara Kitan blinked awake. Not again. Sighing, she rolled over, watching for a moment as Ed snored like the proverbial chainsaw.

Sitting up, Alara gave him a gentle nudge and when that didn’t work, worked her hands under his back and as gently as possible given her current position, rolled him over onto his side.

As soon as Ed stopped rolling, he stopped snoring, only to suddenly let out another snort and suddenly jerk awake.

“Uh?” looking around sleepily, he finally looked over his shoulder at Alara, blinking as he rubbed at his eyes “oh, god, sorry, was I snoring again?”

“You should really get that looked at” Alara nodded as he rolled over to face her.

“I know,” he yawned “keep putting it off. Sorry”

Alara shrugged.

“It’s not too bad,” she told him “besides,” she paused to yawn herself “Kelly told me all about your bad habits” she added.

“Hmm,” Ed grumbled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close as he rolled back over onto his back “figures” he muttered.

“Hey, we’re friends” she objected.

“No, I know,” he sighed “not complaining about that. Well, not too much anyway. Just…you know what they say about your ex and your girlfriend meeting. It’d honestly be a little _less_ scary if you two were enemies”

Alara smirked, chuckling against his side.

“Maybe,” she admitted “but, still, aren’t you glad that you have us both to defend you?” she wondered, giving his bare chest an affection pat.

“There’s that,” Ed nodded with a chuckle. Smirking, he pulled her closer and placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head “come on, back to bed,” he told her “got a big day tomorrow”

“Ugh, don’t remind me” Alara groaned.

“Yeah, not exactly looking forward to that either,” Ed chuckled “still, I’ll have you for company” he pointed out.

“Hmm, a free date” Alara chuckled back as they both drifted off again…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
